


一次直播启发的激情短打（我也不知道取什么名好）

by Pearrrrr



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 걀쯔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearrrrr/pseuds/Pearrrrr
Summary: PWP直播启发的车爽就完事了





	一次直播启发的激情短打（我也不知道取什么名好）

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc  
*没什么逻辑性。  
*具体背景参考今天直播。  
*我很着急所以没有抓虫，有错字或者语序不通请见谅。

曹承衍回到房间时李翰洁正躺在床上划着手机。“翰洁？什么时候回来的，你不是在和宇硕他们一起直播吗？”他打了个哈欠问道。随后也躺到了自己的床上，公司订的酒店还不错，床相当软，今晚大概能睡个好觉。长途旅行一向是最磨人的，他们上下两趟飞机，还要应付机场接机的粉丝，几乎都没怎么休息到。

他闭上眼睛等了半天都没等到弟弟的回复，转过身才发现李翰洁仍在聚精会神地刷着手机，也不知道是在看什么东西。他瘪了瘪嘴，一个跨步跳上了李翰洁的床，干脆利落地抢走了手机。

“承衍哥！等等、你什么时候回来的……”李翰洁这会儿才察觉到他的存在，似乎吓了一大跳，张牙舞爪地想要夺回手机。曹承衍直接将手机揣进了兜里，淡定的躲过了他的手，无视了他嘴里一直嚷嚷着“还给我”等等一系列的话语，顺利用被子将闹腾的弟弟给缠了起来。

干完这些事，他看着裹得像只茧一样，动弹不得的弟弟，才满意地笑了。“你还有什么秘密是哥看不得的吗？就算是在看色情照片也不必瞒着……”他边说着拿出手机，得意地晃了晃，随后熟练地解锁，然后他的哽住了。  
该怎么说呢……里面确实不是什么色情照片，而是他的腿照。大概是粉丝在直播中截的吧，他当时正蹲着，原本长度适中的运动短裤因为这个姿势倒显得有点像夏天女孩子们常穿的热裤，大腿根以下的肌肤都露了出来。空荡的裤口也被漂亮的腿部肌肉撑了起来，有种很丰盈的肉感。这大腿线条还挺性感的，这是他盯了半天后的出的结论。

“……现在能把手机还给我了吗？”李翰洁不知道什么时候挣脱了束缚，对他伸出手。他的脸几乎红透了，神情有些尴尬又混杂着委屈，曹承衍甚至一度怀疑他要冒烟。“这个……没关系的，我不就在你身边吗？你想看的话可以直接跟哥说嘛。”曹承衍尝试缓解尴尬的气氛，甚至还提了提裤子表示真的没什么大不了的。李翰洁这会儿才真的觉得自己要原地蒸发，他干脆捂着脑袋原地蹲下了。

“……？”  
曹承衍从来没见过他大大咧咧的弟弟这副模样，他这会儿真的疑惑了，被他发现了就这么伤自尊心吗？他叹了口气，抚了抚弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋。

李翰洁顺势抬起头，才发现他哥的腿不仅仅是白皙又修长，他的肌肤细腻得简直不像男生的腿，从这个仰视的角度他甚至还能顺着宽大的裤管将里面看的一清二楚。一股充血感涌上鼻头，他慌张地推开了面前的人，冲进了浴室里。他对着镜子仔细检查了半天，还好，没流鼻血。

“翰洁，你没事吧？”曹承衍在浴室门口张望着，神色有些担忧地询问道。他双手撑在洗漱台上，惆帐地盯着自己腿间撑起来的小帐篷，闷闷地答道，“我没事，我想自己待一会儿……”

他连敬语都没用，没事才怪了。曹承衍走进了浴室试探性地摸了摸他的额头想看看他是否发烧了，动作却突然停住了。他也是男生，他当然明白第弟这会儿裤子前面顶起一大块是什么意思。他第一反应是想冲出厕所给李翰洁一点私人时间。然而李翰洁直接扣住了他的手腕，将他拉进了怀里。他将头埋在兄长的颈窝间，喘着气说道：“哥……我现在很难受，能帮帮我吗？”

众所皆知曹承衍只吃软不吃硬，更别提这是好像是第一次向来很硬气的弟弟跟他撒娇。他稀里糊涂的答应了，手里拿着一瓶凡士林被他弟牵着来到了床边。  
“哥能躺下吗？”他半推半就的被按倒在了床上。李翰洁似乎对于他的听话感到很高兴，近乎雀跃地打开了凡士林的盖子挖了一大块软膏出来。等等、这个忙好像和他想的不太一样，曹承衍挣扎着想要起来却被更为强壮的弟弟摁住了。

“哥！没事的，很快就好了！”他近乎哀求道。见曹承衍犹豫着，他垂下了头满脸落寞。“……不能插进来。”明天还需要跑行程，状态真的很重要。李翰洁一个劲的点着头，甚至还发了好几个誓才说服了他。

他的短裤被撩了起来，裤脚向上卷，然后双腿被分开，李翰洁将洁白的软膏都抹在了他大腿内侧，冰凉凉的感觉瞬间激起了他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。“好了，能麻烦哥夹紧腿吗？”曹承衍压下羞耻心，尽量按照他的指示做，夹紧了大腿，他看着弟弟脱下裤子，摁着他的大腿插进了腿缝之间。他不知道李翰洁在哪里学来了这些把戏，炽热又坚硬的性器不断戳弄着大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤，让他不禁咬紧了牙关。

“好舒服……哥再夹紧一点。”他粗喘着气，有些急促地要求着。随后又含住了身下人的耳垂，灵活地用舌头勾着的环状耳环。曹承衍本来就被眼前这一幕给刺激的有了点感觉，这一下直接让他软了腰。李翰洁发现了他的反应，动作更加激烈起来。曹承衍只能拽紧他的衣服，身体跟着他的动作起伏着。他的腿间现在又麻又疼像是被火燎过似的，大概已经肿起来了，他迷迷糊糊地想着，细碎的快感缠着一丝丝疼痛，让人有些上瘾。 

“嗯啊…别、别撞这么用力……你这个——”话还没说完，一只手捂住了他的嘴。“嘘，哥小声一点，这里的隔音好像有点差。”李翰洁这会儿倒显得有些谨慎起来，只是他的动作与所说的话截然相反，下一次插入，他干脆顶进了裤子里，撞在了鼠蹊上，强烈的快感盘旋而上，曹承衍一个激灵差点把压在他身上的李翰洁推开。“没事没事，哥也很舒服对吧？”他连忙安抚着，一次又一次重复着刚才的动作。曹承衍痉挛着，疯了似的快感逼出了他的眼泪，他的舌头无力的抵在弟弟的掌心上，只能发出点像小动物一样的呜咽声。

“哥，对不起。”身上大男孩突然停下了动作，将他翻了个身，他瞪大了眼睛，像是想到了什么，拼命地挣扎起来。对方却只是摁住了他的脖子，贴在他臀部的东西炽热而坚硬，他一点点移动着，所经之处都留下了粘腻的水渍。直到他潜入到了湿透的内裤之下，曹承衍屏住了呼吸，对方一动不动的贴在他的穴口上，下一个瞬间就有可能不管不顾的插进去。

“不行。”他视线失焦的望着床单，张了张嘴，无声地说道。身上的男孩发出一声小兽似的恼怒声，用力地揉了揉他的臀肉，最终只是在他的股缝间抽插起来，随时都有可能被入侵的感觉始终让曹承衍吊着心，直到最后一次撞击，温热而粘稠的液体洒在了他的尾椎骨处，他才也跟着高潮了。

“承衍哥！哥，真的对不起……”曹承衍看都懒得看正跪地上谢罪的弟弟一眼，兜着一裤子乱七八糟的液体走向浴室。他没穿鞋，一个踉跄差险些摔了跤，他感到温热而粘稠的液体顺着大腿向下流着，腿间的肌肤泛着也火辣辣的疼。曹承衍嘴角抽了抽，狠狠的甩上了浴室的门。这狗崽子，绝对没有下一次了。


End file.
